Childs Play
by Ikarai
Summary: "I'm here to make a deal with you. You can go through the Gate, or I can make it so you live again," To live again? He'd died on purpose, but did he truthfully want to die? Death wasn't really a pleasant idea, even for a Homunculus like himself.
1. Prolouge

**I decided to make another Fic starring Envy, Roy and Riza. This is mangaverse and takes place after Envy kills himself**

Envy fought back a cry as he broke his Stone. As his body turned to dust, he bid his final farewell to Ed.

When he opened his eyes he was in his true form in front of the Gate.

His first instinct was to run, but as soon as he was about to do so, a copy of himself, completly white and lacking any detail but the wide mouth, was in front of him.

"Who are you?" Envy snarled.

The White-Look-Alike laughed, "I go by many names. You may know me as World, or Universe, or maybe even Truth or God. I am One, I am All, I am also You," He said.

This thing was him? Then realization struck as one of the names stuck out the most, this was _Truth_. How could he have been so idiotic not to recognise him right away?

"What do you want?" Envy demanded.

Truth laughed, "I'm here to make a deal with you," He said causing the sin to blink in surprise. A deal? What kind of deal? Truth grinned as he voiced that question. "You can go through the Gate, never to leave again, to cease to exist," he said and Envy had a feeling he was just saying it like that to intimidate him, "Or I can make it so you live again."

To live again? He'd died on purpose, but did he truthfully want to die? Death wasn't really a pleasant idea, even for a Homunculus like himself.

Envy glared at it, "Whats the point of living again? Fathers going to make God one with him so why bother?" he asked.

Truth laughed, "The Dwarf in the Flask is going to lose Envy," He said, "He'll get what he wants but he'll lose the souls it will take to contain his 'prize' making it to much for him to contain it and fight. The older Elric will kill him, Alphonse will get his body back and Ed will lose his ability to do Alchemy," He said as though it was that simple. "Roy Mustang will go blind because of the Gate but the philosophers Stone will make him regain his sight, everything will work out for the humans."

The homunculus growled, it _always_ works out for the humans someway or another! It's so typical of them!

"So again, you can go into the Gate never to leave again or I can make you live once again," Truth repeated.

Envy glared, "What's the catch? Deals like this have to have a catch and when it involves you and the Gate, it's impossible for there not to be a catch. Equivilant Exchange and all, thats what this place stands on," Envy stated.

Truth laughed, "My you are a bright one. Yes there is a catch, though while you will be alive again, you'll be a mortal human, no shapeshifting, no immortality, no instant healing."

Envy looked down in thought, was living really worth it all?

Truth just laughed again, "Aren't you the one that was 'envious' of humans? Wouldn't this be a perfect chance for you to see what being a human is like first hand?" he asked, "Besides, do you really want to spend the rest of eternity inside of the Gate?" He asked, urging Envy to choose to live.

Envy knew Truth wasnt telling him everything he sighed.

"Fine, I accept your deal," He said and as soon as he said that he found himself in his preferred form, Truth mirroring his form once again,

"Then why don't we start? I'll send you out a little bit after Father is defeated, it'll be safer for you then, over sending you out right now or the second that Father is defeated," He said holding out his hand. "I'll have you wait in the Gate, can't have you lounging up here,"

Envy hesitated before reaching out and gripping it, sealing the deal.

The moment he grasped Truths hand, he lost conciousness. Last thing he heard was Truth laughing and saying one last sentance.

"I can already see your going to be pissed by the state you'll be in when I bring you to life."

**What did you think of the prolouge? If you spot any spelling errors please tell me.**


	2. Chapter One

**This chapter takes about a week or two after the defeat of Father. Just so you don't get confused. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in this. I MIGHT add an OC of mine, I am not entirely sure if I should add him or not.**

"General Mustang," Roy felt a sharp prod in his side and looked up to see Grunmen smiling at him, "Are you forgetting you and your team are supposed to continue the trek through the tunnels that Father had made," He told him and Roy shot up and looked at the clock, "You're supposed to be down there in fifteen minutes," Grunmen laughed as Roy shot out of the office.

Roy shot down the halls and past the lower ranking officers and in five minutes he made the ten minute distance to his team.

"Hello, General," Colonel Hawkeye greeted as her, Major Falman and Havoc, Captain Breda and Second Lieutenant Fuery stood at the entrance of the tunnels they were to start at. The entrance made graciously by Colonel Armstrong, evidence of such shown by his face that was made on either side of the entrance.

Everyone of their group had been promoted after the battle with Father. Though Ed had resigned from the military after regaining Al's body, and Alphonse was going to go with Mei to Xing to study Alkahestry within the next week. Ed had even started dating Winry, asking her on a date almost instantly.

Mrs. Bradley was given the back Pride or now Selim, and he seemed to be growing quickly, no longer small enough to fit on the palm of the hand.

To say the least, Roy was proud of how great everything was becoming.

"Alright, are we ready to go down there?" Roy asked his men. Receiving a 'Yes, Sir!' he started own the stairs, ignoring the Armstrong faces that linned the walls. Though it was very creepy how even the statue heads were sparkling.

Breda shuddered, "Man, this is just creepy," He stated as they reached the tunnels, "I keep getting the feeling a homunculus is going to jump out and attack us," He said as he looked around.

Roy ignored him and started heading down the tunnels, they had to go a good six miles at least through the tunnels before they could leave and report their findings.

The others followed behind the General.

"It's getting darker," Roy stated as he pulled a lamp out of the bag and light it using his flame alchemy. Continuing down the tunnel with the light of the lamp guiding them, he went to a sudden stop.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Havoc asked but nearly got hit in the face when Roy raised his hand to silence them all.

"No one say a word," He hissed to them as they went silent, "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

Straining to listen, Riza blinked, "It sounds like...crying.." She said recognising sobs and wails but it was to far to make out perfectly and she could be wrong.

"It's coming from up ahead," Roy said quickening his pace, and soon enough the crying got louder.

"Wait," Havoc said, "That sounds like a baby!" He exclaimed as they all realized the truth of the noise.

Roy and Riza didn't waste a second and began running towards the sound, the others sprinting to catch up with them.

Seeing what looked like a sort of room made in the tunnel, Roy made a violent turn and stopped at the sight of the child.

the child was wearing a ratty long black shirt that went down to his knees and had dark hair.

"Who the hell would leave their baby in this tunnel?" Riza demanded as she stalked to the crying toddler, as Roy assumed the child was somewhere between two or three. Riza began rocking the child and shushing him to calm him down and Roy took a step back.

"It's Envy!" He yelled quietly.

Riza looked at him, "What do you mean, Sir?" She asked and Roy pointed as the toddlers thigh where the shirt had ridden up on, on the thigh was an ouroboros.

The toddler stopped crying so badly letting out a few whimpers as he opened his eyes to show the violet iris'.

"By god...your right," Riza said, no matter how impossible it may seem, the toddler was Envy.

Fuery shook his head, "you guys said Envy killed himself though," he asked.

Roy sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but lets get him back to Central," he stated as he clapped his hands and pressed them against the side of the tunnel wall and quickly transmuted stairs that went back to the surface. From where the map said, they should just be on the outskirts of the city so they weren't to far away yet.

Climbing up the stairs, Riza still cradling the young Envy in her arms, Envy stared at Roy and raised a finger.

"Muthan!" He said.

Roy blinked, "Uh...what?" He asked and Envy repeated yelling Muthan again before grinning.

Riza looked at the child and at Roy, "I think he's saying Mustang, sir," she translated.

He just rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, then, alright?" What was he supposed to say?

**Well hope you liked it. More will be explained in next chapter.**

**If you noticed an errors in spelling or the characters, please tell me, thank you.**


	3. Chapter Two

"So what do we do with him, boss?" Havoc asked as everyone glanced at Envy who was sleeping curled up on the couch.

Roy sighed, "I don't know, I honestly don't know. A part of me wants to burn him to ashes, but another part of me is saying no because he's taken the form of a toddler," Roy explained, even if it was Envy, he didn't think he was up to killing a baby yet.

"We should ask him whats going on, after all he did die so he shouldn't even be here anymore," She stated earning nods of affirmination around her.

Roy sighed but nodded, "Alright, when he wakes up I'll call you all in here, but until then, go back to work," He ordered earning salutes and the team left his office.

Giving Envy one last glance, Roy sighed as he made it to his desk. Now this sigh wasn't a 'what am I going to do with you?' sigh towards Envy, it was a 'why do I have to do this?' sigh towards all the paperwork he had on his desk.

He sat down and began reading the papers, signing where it's needed. Glancing up now and again at Envy only for the sin to still be asleep.

It was probably when he reached his last paper that Envy woke up and stared at Roy.

Roy just read the paper, trying to ignore the stare before finally gritting his teeth, "What?" He demanded.

Envy flinched and tears started to form. "I hust wadid to athk a quethion,"_(I just wanted to ask a question)_ He whimpered.

Roy sighed and regained some calm, "What is your question?" He asked.

Envy looked down, fiddling with his thumbs, "W-Wheres feh bafroom?"_(wheres the bathroom)_ he asked shyly.

Sighing again he went to the door, "I need Fuery to come in here," He ordered.

In a second, Fuery was at the door, "Yes, sir?" He asked.

Pointing at Envy, "I need you to take him to the bathroom," Roy said. Envy blushed at this, couldn't he not be so, blunt about it?

Fuery blinked, "Uh, sure," He said and walked to Envy, "So, uh you want me to carry you, or have you follow?" He asked.

"I'll fawol," _(I'll follow) _Envy said and walked after Fuery, avoiding the looks the others gave him as the two headed out into the halls.

"Hey, who's the kid?" a black haired soldier with a mole under her eye asked.

The blonde one next to him grinned, "Aww he's so cute!"

Fuery smiled, "Hello Second Lieutenant Ross, Seargent Brosh," He greeted and Envy paused thinking the names sounded familiar.

"So, is the kid yours?" Denny asked with a grin.

Kain shook his head, "No," he stated, "And he's not any of the soldiers kid either," He added before they asked.

Maria tilted her head, "Really? Then who is he?" She asked.

Fuery just laughed awkwardly, "Well, it's a long story actually," He said and looked down as Envy tugged at his sleeve then looked up at him. "Oh yeah, well we have to go, see you around," He told them.

"Um alright, but what about the kid?" Denny asked still wanting to know who he was.

Kain gave an awkward smile, "Try asking the Colonel about it," He said and walked.

Envy fidgeted and began walking a little awkwardly as they began getting nearer to the restrooms and ran inside once they reached it. Fuery laughed a bit and waited beside the wall for him but he came out a minute later with his face bright red.

"Something wrong?" Kain asked.

Envy fidgeted a little, "I-I'm too small,"He said and Kain realized what he meant, he was to short to climb onto the seat and to small to actually sit on it.

"Well, um," Fuery blushed, "I'll just...hold you up so you don't fall in?" He asked, both faces were bright red at how awkward it was going to be but there was no argue as Kain picked Envy up and held him over the seat realizing that he didnt have to do anything but pull the shirt up a little.

After a minute or two of looking away from each other, Fuery to give the kid privacy, Envy because it was so embarassing having to be held up just to go pee.

After another minute they flushed and Fuery held Envy up so he could wash his hands and then headed back.

When they reached Mustangs office, Fuery left while Envy went in. Roy looked up from a new stack of papers, "Oh, your back," He said distastefully while Riza watched Envy from beside Roy.

Envy nodded, "Y-yeah," he said.

"Take a seat," Roy ordered. Envy quickly complied and scrambled onto the couch.

Roy rested his chin on his hands, "So, why are you still in that form? Go on and take your normal form," Roy said, _That way it'll be easier to kill you,_ he thought.

Envy fidgeted a bit, "About faht, I...I cant chage bahk," _(Aboiut that, I...I can't change back)_ Envy mumbled. "A-and I d-dont remember you faht well eiver," _(A-And I d-on't remember you that well either,)_ He added.

Roy flinched at that, "How...How can you not remember us?" He demanded, the homunculus was just lying.

"T-the Gate, and t-Truf," _(The Gate and Truth)_ Envy explained with some flailing of the arms, "I can remember talking to it, Truf offered me a deal. I fink fis was part of it," _(I can remember talking to it, Truth offered me a deal. I think this was part of it)_

Roy sighed trying to stay calm, "What kind of deal was this?" He asked.

Envy flinched, "It said it could bring me back to life, but as a human."

"So it turned you into a human toddler," Riza finished understanding, "And also stripped you of most of your memories."

Envy nodded silently.

Roy sighed, "Alright, tell us everything you can remember," He ordered, and so Envy did.

By the time they were finished, which wasn't that long, Roy had come to understand that Envy remembered he used to be a shapeshifter, could remember a man named Father but just that there was a man named Father. He could remember the face and names of Roy, Riza, Ed and Al's from when Al was in a suit of armor. He could also remember his conversation with the truth. That was all he could really remember, he didn't even remember his crimes, starting a war, or how evil he was. He didn't even know what those people he remembered were to him.

Shaking his head he ordered Envy to stay in the office while he discussed the situation with Riza.

"What do you think we should do?" Roy asked.

Riza was silent for a moment, "Well, he is human now, and doesn't remember any of the things he's done, I would say put him in a foster home," She said.

Roy nodded, "Alright, so we'll take him to a foster home, tommorow?" He asked and Riza nodded in confirmation.


	4. Chapter Three

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. If I did, the homunculi wouldn't die, just have something adorable and (To them) humiliating happen to them that will teach them how much happier they would be as humans.**

Envy glared at the woman as he clung to Roys side, not wanting to be taken into the foster home.

"No! I on'd wand to go! I wand to stay with Muthang!" _(No! I don't want to go! I want to stay with Mustang)_ Envy yelled clinging to Roys pantleg as both Roy and the woman tried to get him to understand and let go.

Riza just stood back watching with a very amuse expression. Why wouldn't she be amused? Her superior had a toddler version of his enemy clinging to his pants while both him and a social worker tried to get the kid to let go while the kid was crying out not wanting to leave him.

So again, she found it very amusing.

"Envy, you need to let go," Roy said trying not to let his anger show. This Kid-Homunculus was really trying his patience.

Envy looked up with watery eyes, "No!" He cried out.

Riza, finally deciding to intervene, walked in. "General, why don't you just take custody over him?" She asked.

Roy gave her a look that was asking if she lost her mind and Riza just gave her a neutral expression.

"Think about it, if he starts showing signs of his old self, you'll be the first to know this way," She whispered, knowing it was probably the only way to get him to accept the role.

And as expected.

"Your right!" He exclaimed, and turned to the social worker, "You know what, since the kid obviously doesn't, nor will he allow, want to leave me, I'll just take him into custody myself," He explained.

The social worker nodded, not wanting to deal with Envy any longer, walked back to her car.

Envy smiled and clung to Roys leg, "Yay! I can say with Muthang!" _(Yay! I can stay with Mustang!) _Envy cheered.

Roy sighed, "Envy, we are seriously going to need to work on your speech," He said picking Envy up and walking to the house, "In the meantime, how old are you?" He asked, "Not your chroniclogical age, your biological age," He added.

Envy blinked, "Wats a kro...kron-eh-log-all and buy-a-log-call age?"_(Whats a chro...Chroniclogical and biological age?) _he asked, his face filled with confusion.

Roy just sighed again, obviously, his intelligence had dropped drastically as well. Well, not so drastically, Roy thought with a smirk as he made a poke at the old Envy's intelligence.

"Chronilogical age is how many years you've been alive, Biological age is how well your body is functioning and makes you look," He explained in the more simple terms.

Envy nodded and thought, "I'm...twee?" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow, "Twee? Is that three or two?" Roy asked.

He just received a cheeky smile, "Both! I'm somewhere between!" Envy said proudly.

Roy nodded, so around two and a half.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping for stuff, Colonel, you will be coming with us when we go shopping," Roy ordered.

Riza saluted, "Sir!" Then paused, "Sir, if I may ask, why do you need me?"

Mustang just smirked, "We need a womans opinion, and Envy here is going to need a mother figure, though I don't think he ever really got one before, unless you count Lust since I hear she was older, and was the only female in the group."

Riza nodded, "Should we go out now?" She asked.

Roy nodded and pointed ahead while holding Envy, "To the car, Colonel!" He said, making an overly dramatic stance while Envy just hung from his arm with confusion and slight awe.

Riza had to admit, this Envy was _nothing _like what he used to be, Truth, or whatever they called it, really changed him. And she hope for the better.

xXxX

"Alright, here we are," Roy said as they got out of the car and stood in front of the store, "Colonel, what should we go get first?" He asked as they walked to the carts, placing Envy in the front of the cart in the childrens seat.

Riza started pushing the cart before Roy even got a chance to grab it, "I think we should get clothes first, maybe some diapers because I don't think any of us three know if he is potty trained or not yet, and better safe then sorry," She explained as they walked into the store and headed towards the clothes.

"Right, smart idea," Roy nodded and grabbed some training pants as well as shorts and shirts, showing Envy the shirts for his decision, Envy liked two of the three shirts he picked out, then leaned over and grabbed a bright green shirt.

"you like this?" The General asked examining the color and getting an eager nod from Envy. Roy assumed it was because it was green and well, _'Green with Envy'._ He just shrugged and put it in the cart before picking Envy up from the cart, "Hey, Colonel, you think you can continue searching the clothes? I'm going to take Envy to the diaper section," He said and started walking.

Envy leaned against him as Roy carried him, watching everything they passed then stared up at the seemingly endless diapers with awe like Roy, both confused as hell over which one they were going to get.

"So, um," Roy said grabbing a brand and reading it. "I guess you'll want one that's absorbant, but also comfortable," He said putting one back and then reading the others.

Envy pointed at one, "How bout zat one?" _(How about that one?) _he asked, Roy picked it up and read it. It was absorbant, soft, and adjusted to positions and movements that Envy would make.

"Yeah, this one," Roy said holding it and then adjusting Envy to be held in one arm. He then grabbed some of the other stuff for the diapers and hurried back to find Riza and put them all in the cart. It wasn't easy holding a toddler in one arm, holding baby powder, wipes and diapers in the other.

It wasn't hard to find her and they found her quick. Riza had to look over the stuff they chose before nodding in aproval and placing them in the cart and putting Envy back in his spot.

"I got some sippy cups," She said holding up the three sippy cups, two green, the other blue. Envy grinned again at the green ones, and Roy figured Green must be his favorite color.

Riza continued talking, "I also got some formula because I wasn't sure if he'll still want to drink it at this age or not so I only got a little. I don't think he'll need to drink it but it's better safe then sorry. But now I think we should get some food and then we can end with toys and books," She explained.

Roy nodded in agreement, "Well then, let's go," He said as they headed towards the food isle. "Is there anything you like in specific that you can remember?" Roy asked Envy.

Envy paused, thinking hard to try and reach his memory, "I wike...apple juice," _(I like...apple juice,)_ he said and Riza nodded, getting a gallon of the drink. When looked at for something else, Envy looked away showing that was all he remembered.

"I guess we'll just go simple then," Riza said getting foods that kids his age commonly ate.

As they were walking they passed by a young adult no older then twenty. When she was Envy she imedietely started cooing.

"Aww, isn't he the most adorable?" She asked, "How old is he? Two?" she asked looking at Riza and Roy.

"Two and a half," Roy answered and she grinned.

"He's just the most adorable! Hey, what's your name?" She asked him.

Envy smiled at the attention. "Envy!" He said proudly.

The woman blinked, probably startled by the name and glanced at them almost as if to say 'are you serious?' before smiling and nodding, "That is such a unique name!" She said.

Roy didn't blame her for that look she sent them, someone had to be high to name their child after a sin. But Father didn't fit that catagory since his children _were _sins, _his _sins to be exact. Envy was _his _envy, just as Pride was Fathers pride, Lust his lust, Greed his greed and so on.

Envy didn't seem to notice but smiled. "I know!" He said.

Riza smiled at the girl, "It was a pleasure to meet you, but we should really be going," She said.

The girl smiled and nodded, "Alright, oh, I'm April Hawthorne," She said holding out her hand to shake it.

"Colonel Riza Hawkeye," Riza said shaking it and smiling innocently at the girls surprise that Riza was a soldier. Roy glanced at her but quickly caught the look she gave him and smiled at the girl.

"General Roy Mustang," He said shaking her hand as well.

She nodded and scurried away and Envy glared at them.

"Why'd you scare her away?" he asked.

Riza just smiled and patted his head, "Come on, lets go get you some toys," she said.

**I hope you liked this. Envy is majorly OOC in this, but I MIGHT, key word **_**might **_**bring back his old personality some way or another. Not sure yet.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of this.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I don't know why, but now when I write this, I keep visualizing a babys body, with the first animes Envy's head... I don't know about you guys but it's kind of a creepy sight. *Shudders***

**Anyways, to a different topic.**

**Thank you for waiting, and for those who've read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this fanfiction. This chapter is short but I thought I owed it to you guys for waiting a few weeks for an update.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Roy glanced over the table to see Envy in the play pen they got for him while the sin was coloring something in the book they got him.

Roy sighed and looked at Riza, "So what now?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She responded and Roy sighed.

"What are we supposed to do with him now?" He demanded.

"I Can hear you bof," Envy said but not looking up to face them.

Roy just shook his head, "Sorry," He said to the toddler who huffed and glared but went back to coloring.

Riza looked through some papers, "Well, Roy, he's your responsibility now," She explained, "So I'd suggest you keep him clean, fed, and make sure he's well rested," She explained.

Roy was seriously regretting his decision now, "But," He began.

"He's a human child now, Roy. Deal with it." Riza siad in a tone that left no room for an argument.

Sighing, the general just watched Envy as he continued to draw, "He's going to have trouble with other kids you know, he may be in the body of a toddler, but he's still got the mind of an adult...or teenager I guess," Roy said and was hit in the face with a crayon.

"Will you guyth quit talking bout me like I'm not here?" Envy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down pouting, Roy had to admit it was kind of a cute sight.

"Nope," Roy grinned earning another crayon in the face.

"General, I think it would be good if you quit angering him," Riza said walking over to Envy and picking him up and walking to Roy, "You hold him," She said.

Roy blinked and began trying to argue but was then handed the small toddler who glared at him.

"Envy," Roy said, holding him at arms length.

"Muthan," _Mustang _Envy replied curtly, both sharing an even gaze at each other.

Riza tapped her foot a bit, "I will leave you two to do some bonding time then," She explained and headed towards the door, "I also expect you to have a schedual for Envy when I come back," Riza added as she walked out the door.

Envy and Roy watched as she left.

"I like her," Envy said, and Roy had to admit his speech was starting to get better.

**I apologize for the short chapter, I'm starting to get writers block on this fanfiction!**

**I'll update when I'm restocked on inspiration, and if not, I'll force the inspiration in to write chapters, but those will be short I guess.**

**Review or dont, up to you.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Short, but I'm still having Writers Block on this fanfiction.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it.**

Roy sat patiently at the table while Riza read the schedule he made for Envy, who was currently on the floor playing with a toy T-Rex that Riza had brought for him. Roy awaited Riza to point out a flaw in his schedule but she just nodded, clicked her tongue a few times, occasionally look at Envy.

After a few minutes, she put the schedule down, "Alright, Roy," She began, "Who wrote this schedule?"

Roy let out a laugh, "What are you talking about? I wrote it, can't you tell?" He asked with a grin.

But Riza didn't look convinced, "Roy, it's not your handwritting, and this schedule seems like whoever wrote it has had experience."

The General felt his confidence start to crumble. Why did his subordinate have to be so smart? "I'm telling you, Riza. I wrote the schedule."

Riza sighed and turned to Envy, "Envy, do you know who wrote the schedule for Roy?" She asked.

Envy looked up, stared at both Roy and Riza for a second. "Mith Grathia made it," _Miss Gracia made it_ he explained and watched as Riza turned her neutral gaze to Roy.

Letting out an awkward laugh, Roy waved his hand offhandedly, "Kids, you know? always making things up," He said, trying to save himself, but Riza didn't buy it.

"Gracia wrote a good schedule," She said, "Wake up at seven, got to bed at seven, breakfast at seven-thiry, lunch at noon, dinner at six. Bathtime at six-fourty, naptime at one o-clock," Riza said, reading the schedule.

nodding his head, Roy took a drink of his coffee, "I know, I think I might change some things if needed, but I from what I'm told I need to keep Envy on that schedule," Roy said then laughed nervously, "Riza," He began.

"Yeah?"

"How do you change a diaper?"

Riza raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not that hard," She siad and walked over to Envy, "Do you mind if we use you? We need to show Roy how to change a diaper so he doesn't mess up and get you hurt," She said.

Envy shrugged and Riza picked him up and walked to the changing board, "Alright, Roy, get a diaper," she ordered and Roy nodded, quickly handing her one.

He then watched as she removed the diaper that Envy was wearing and put on a new one. He tried to memorise every movement that she made so that he knew exactly how to do it when he had to change the kids diaper.

"There," Riza said, holding Envy then handing him to Roy, "Now, if you don't mind, I have work I need to get to," She said walking to the door.

"wait! What if I!" Roy had to stop because she already left. He let out a sigh and looked at Envy, "Looks like it's you and me, kid," He said, but couldn't help but simle when Envy grinned at him.

"You know, your not so bad after all," He decided when he put Envy back in his playpen.

Roy watched as Envy played with the dinosaur, it was actually adorable watching the little kid play.

"Hey, Envy," Roy said, catching the childs attention, "Do you want to go to the park tommorow?" He asked.

"Yes!" Envy replied quickly with a grin.

Grinning back, Roy nodded, "Then we'll go out tommorow afternoon, only if you behave," He said and Envy nodded eagerly.

Roy grinned, how could a kid this adorable be the monster Envy?

**Well, chapter five is done. Like I said, it's short, I apologize for that too.**

**Review with your thougths and comments on this chapter**


	7. Chapter Six

**Haven't updated in a while, I hope I didn't lose any of you readers on this. I apologize for taking forever to update.**

**So as a 'I'm Sorry' presant, I give you guys some Family!Roy/Envy fluff**

**Just a warning- this is about a week or two after last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Only way you'll know if I own them is if you see a Baby!Envy (Childs Play) Kid!Envy (Family) or Alphonse!Envy (A Born Sin) walking around in the manga or anime. But since you don't, I don't own it. Hell, I think if any of those three versions I made were in the anime or manga, the plotline would have been so different, not in a good way because the FMA plotline was awesome enough without fanmade changes.**

Envy was playing with a toy that Roy had given him in the living room. It was a toy train, with red and blue and black colors on it. Despite it's simple form and abillities, Envy loved playing with it.

He also loved being with Roy. Roy seemed to like having him around as well. Though with Envy having lost most of his memories of his past life, he didn't know of the irony at that due to them having been enemies and Roy wanting to kill him so badly before. But Roy wasn't mean or held any hatred to this Envy.

A lot of his friends could tell how much Roy loved to try and spoil this little Envy, with his toys, sweets, it seemed like Roy was a second Hughes. Though maybe it was just because Envy was an adorable kid that Roy behaved this way.

The homunculus was also praised often by Roy because of his improving speech. Though he still had trouble saying 'Mustang' and continued to say 'Muthan', and on good days 'Muthang'.

Back to right now, Envy grinned as he made soft noises that were supposed to be the sound of a train as he pushed it along the floor. He occasionally glanced towards the dining room where Roy was sitting at a table reading a book, before going back to focusing on his toy train.

He had the toy go over the couch, pretending it was a mountain, and grinned he brought it to the floor again then back over the couch. Though when he brought it to the arm of the couch, the train slipped from his hand and fell to the floor.

Envy quickly picked it up and stared at it, a wheel had broken off when it fell. He knew he wouldn't be able to fix it, but maybe Roy could?

"Muthan," _(Mustang) _Envy was, walking slowly towards Roy.

Envy noticed that the general wasn't noticing him and was still focused on the book he was reading, Envy pulled on Roys pant leg, "Muthan!" he said louder this time, thinking that Roy just didn't hear him the first time.

Again, he got no response and Envy felt his frustration start to build. Why wasn't Roy responding to him? Was he mad at him? Did he do something wrong and that was why Roy was ignoring him? Was it because he broke the train?

Envy felt tears start to form at the thought of Roy being mad at him. But he wouldn't cry, he wasn't going to cry in front of the dark haired man. He was going to look strong and hold his own. But the more he stood there, watching as Roy didn't even glance at him, the harder it was to fight back the tears and he heard himself let out a few sobs and whimpers and felt a few tears start to run down his face.

Roy must have heard some of the sobs he let out because he sat up straight and looked at Envy, surprised to see him standing there, even more surprised to see him crying.

He dropped to his knees so he was level with the toddler and put his hands on his shouldars, "Hey now, Envy, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Envy let out a few sniffles, "Y-your mad at me!"

The General was surprised to hear this and picked Envy up, holding him close to his chest, "Hey there, I'm not mad at you Envy, what would make you think that?" He asked.

Letting out a few more sobs, Envy began to explain why Roy was mad at him, "B-because you were ignoring me," He said, burying his head in Roy.

That explained it, Roy thought, "I wasn't ignoring you, Envy," He said and started laughing, "Actually, I fell asleep while reading. That's why I seemed to have been ignoring you," He explained.

Envy's fought back crying slowed as he stared at him, "Really?" He asked, wanting to make sure Roy wasn't lying to him.

The older man smile, "Yes, Envy," He assured him and put the boy down again, "But, what did you want?" He asked curiously.

Envy's mood turned to awkward and shy as he shuffled his feet a bit, "Well, um..." He held up the train he forgot he was holding for Roy to see, "I broke it, can you fix it?" He asked shyly.

Roy put a hand on his chin as he thought, "Hmmm, well you did break it so you have to learn a lesson for that," He said more to him self and he saw Envy take a half a step back from nervousness at what Roy had in mind, "I guess I have no choice," He said taking the train from Envy and putting it on the table along with the wheel.

Envy looked up, expecting Roy to start fixing it, only to get pinned down and have Roys fingers dance along his ribcage.

"Tickle attack!" Roy called out as he began mercilessly tickling Envy who started laughing like crazy. Roy began laughing to as he kept Envy, who was squirming and shrieking with laughter, pinned to the ground as he tickled him.

"ahahaha! Stop! S-sstop!" Envy cried out laughing, "hahaha," He said and Roy picked him up, done ticking him, and sat him on the table.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, eyeing the toddler who nodded and saluted. Roy grinned, "Good, so let's fix your train," He said and turned to the train.

It wasn't difficult, the wheel just needed to be popped back onto the axel and it was good as new, so he had it fixed in a minute and gave it back to Envy who hugged Roy as a thank you and went back to playing with it, after Roy called after 'Don't break it again' as he headed to the living room.

Roy grinned as he watched the little kid playing with it on the floor, having the time of his life with such a simple thing. He began to wonder if this was how Envy would have been, care free, cheerful, innocent, had Father not raised him to be a monster.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter seven

**An update. Man for some reason it's getting harder and harder to write this fanfiction. But I wont quit! This fanfiction WILL Be finished! Even if I have to put my brain in a blender to do it!**

**Dang this is a short chapter. I'm ashamed of myself! I'm going to hide in the corner of shame for the rest of this chapter. But first;**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Roy handed Envy his sippy cup that held his apple juice and he grinned as he walked towards the door. Roy grinned as he got himself a cup of coffee as he followed the young toddler before taking both drinks and putting them on the ground for a moment before he grabbed Envys jacket and put it on him.

Envy smiled at him and grabbed his sippy cup and Roy put his own coat on before picking Envy and his coffee up.

Outside in the car was Riza, as she was coming with them and was going to be the driver.

"Hi Ritha!" Envy said, he was still having trouble with Riza and Mustang when it came to talking. Roy was starting to wonder if it was deliberate now.

"Hello, Colonel," Roy said smiling at her.

"Hello, General, Envy, how are you doing?" she asked as Roy buckled Envy into the childs seat in the back.

Envy grinned, "I'm great! I am excited about this movie!" He said, trying really hard to get his talking right.

Riza nodded in affirmation, "I hear it is a good movie," she agreed.

"Well, lets go to it instead of wasting all this time talking," Roy laughed and Riza nodded, driving away.

It would be a couple of hours until they got back, Roy yawned as he carried a sleeping Envy in his arm. The toddler had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie and Roy didn't blame him, it was past his bedtime so of course he was tired.

He glanced down as Envy snuggled into Roy and the soldier couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. All the while mentally praising himself of how this was proving that he was going to make an awesome dad.

Roy walked up to the changing table and laid Envy on it's flat surface as he began getting a new diaper, and the other supplies. It'd be good to change his diaper now so he had a clean one tonight.

He quickly removed the diaper, wiped the sins bottom, and then placed a new one on him. throwing the wipers and diaper in the trash, he picked Envy up and began walking to the sins room, placing him in his bed and putting a blanket over him.

"Night, Envy," Roy said quietly to the sleeping boy.

"N-night...daddy..." Envy mumbled in his sleep, making a smile return to Roys face.

He headed towards his own room, his mind replaying what Envy called him, 'daddy'. Ironic how Roy, the man who burned Envy nearly to death-would have to if the others hadn't stopped him, was being called 'Daddy' by Envy.

It was a cruel twist of fate, but he wasn't regretting it. But he was worried about what else the Truth had in store. He had a feeling the Truth wanted something more then Envy just being a human baby. His mind was telling him that Envy was supposed to do something but he just couldn't figure out what.

He would sleep on it and maybe the answer will come to him later.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you thought or if you have any suggestions.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Well, since I got so many reviewes that demanded that I bring in some Parental!RizaXEnvy, I guess I gotta do it. Don't want to anger the readers, right? Haha.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Thank you again, Colonel," Roy said as he put on his coat, "I really appreciate you watching Envy while I'm away on this mission."

Riza nodded as she handed him some extra gloves, "Your welcome, Sir," She said, "You were really frantic when you asked if I could watch him though, any reason?"

Roy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it was a mission that came out of nowhere and I didn't want to put him with someone he doesn't know that well. He knows you so why not have you watch him, that's what I thought," the General explained.

Colonel Hawkeye nodded, "Well you better get going, did you say goodbye to Envy?"

"He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him," Roy explained, "Thank you again, Riza," He added.

"Muthang..." the sleepy voice caught the two soldiers attention as they turned around to see Envy stumbling towards them, his hair a mess and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Roy and noticed how he had his suitcase and was leaving.

Roy smiled, "Hi, Envy," He greeted as he knelt down, "What are you doing awake? It's pretty early."

Envy just pouted, "I could thay the same for you," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going on a mission, that's why I have to be up early," Roy explaiend.

Upon hearing that, Envy's eyes widened and he stumbled towards Roy, clinging to his leg.

"No! Muthang don't leave!" He said, holding to his legs tightly.

Roy looked at Riza, who was smilingin amuesment at the sight, before looking back at Envy, "En, I got to leave. It's a mission and as a soldier I have to follow orders," He explained.

Envy shook his head, "No! You be Fuhrer right now so you don't haf to leave!"_(Have to leave)_ He argued.

The General laughed as he picked Envy up, "Don't worry, I'll become Fuhrer soon enough," He assured him, "But I still have to go own this mission, don't worry, I'll be back in three days time at most."

Envy looked like he was going to cry to keep Roy here, "But, you can't leave me here alone!" He whined. He wasn't going to let Roy leave without a fight.

Roy just laughed, "Again, don't worry, you'll have Colonel Hawkeye watching you while I'm gone," He told him.

Colonel Hawkeye took this as a moment to join in, "The General is right, Envy," She told him, "I'll make sure you get better treatment then he's probably given you."

Roy opened his mouth, "What? I treat him very well!" He argued.

But Envy just paused a moment before breaking into a grin and laughing a little, "Yay!" He said, letting go of Roy, "Hi, Ritha," He added, remembering he didn't greet her yet.

Riza smiled a bit as she picked him up, "You seem to have gotten bigger since we first found you," She pointed out and Envy grinned.

"Riza...you call her Riza but you still just call me Mustang," Roy mumbled, brought down a little by that fact.

"General, you're going to miss your train," Riza told him, "So you should get going."

Roy nodded and ruffled Envys hair, "I'll be back. Don't get into too much trouble, Envy," He told him as he ran out of the house.

"By, Muthang!" Envy said waving goodbye.

**I hope you liked it, review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Also, just to let you know, next chapter (Possibly three, i'm still deciding on whether having the three days Roys gone as three chapters, or as one chapter) will be Parental!Riza/Envy moments since that seems to be in high demand.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A New chapter to this fanfiction, I just want to know, how much do you guys like Baby/Child!Envy?**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Envy struggled a bit in Riza's grip as she walked into her apartment and sat him on the couch. Behind her, Breda and Havoc were bringing in some of the stuff from Roys house for Envy.

"Why did you have to move them here?" He asked the colonel.

Riza just pulled Black Hayate back away from Envy before answering, "Because, this is my house, and if I'm going to watch you, we'll do it in my home," She said as she let Black Hayate sniff the small boy before letting go of him.

The dog jumped next to Envy who laughed when he licked his cheek. Envy watched the soldiers as they finished bringing in the things from Roys house, while hugging Black Hayate.

"That's the last of it," Havoc said as he brought in the bag that had the diapers and the things that went with them.

Riza nodded, "Good, now help me set this all up," she told them who in turn groaned but did so anyways. Riza helping them, when they were done, she glanced at the clock, seeing that it was past noon. Turning back to Envy, she walked over to him.

"It's time for lunch," She said as she picked him up, both Envy and Black Hayate whined at being seperated, until she sat Envy at the table. "What is it that the General usually feeds you?" Riza asked as she began looking through her cupboards.

Envy grinned, "Lunch is usually Mac and Cheese, Grilled cheese sandwiches, some vegtables like peas, or green beans," He said helpfully.

Riza nodded and looked to see what foods she had. "I don't have any macaroni and chees, so you'll just have a grilled cheese sandwich," She said and Envy nodded.

She wasn't as funny or cheerful like Roy was in Envys opinion. She was really strict, and though Envy liked her, she was acting the same way she did at the office. Though Roy liked her a lot, and Envy liked her, not as much as he liked Roy, but he liked her.

When Riza started getting the things out for the sandwich, Envy climbed off of the table onto a chair and then onto the floor, because at his size, the table was really high, and then started to play with Black Hayate. He really liked the small dog and Black Hayate liked Envy too.

Riza glanced back to make sure that Envy and Black Hayate weren't playing a little rough as she cooked the sandwiches. She was going blind on this since she was only given a really vague description of how Roy took care of Envy, and she couldn't rely on Envys word the entire time. How would she know if Roy really did some of the things Envy says?

The small sin laughed as he laid across Black Hayate, who then slipped out from under him and jumped onto him.

The weight of the dog was unexpected but Envy laughed. It was hard not to smile and enjoy himself when he was playing, besides, he loved dogs.

It was about a few minutes when the sandwiches were done. Riza put three on a plate and put that on the center of the table. She then put two other plates on the table, one for her, one for Envy. After setting that up, she sat Envy at the table and began walking to the fridge.

When Envy began reaching for a sandwich, she turned around.

"Not yet," She told him before returning to the fridge, knowing Envy would obey.

She got out a small jug of apple juice and poured it into his sippy cup. She made sure to grab one of the green ones, Roy had told her that he liked having his green ones from meal time, the blue one was when they were out of the house.

When she placed the drink on the table, she put a grilled cheese sandwich onto Envys plate. He stared at it, as if waiting for it to do something and Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Envy looked at her, "Muthang always cuts sem into peices," _(Mustang always cuts them into peices) _he explained.

So Roy cut off the crust and cut the sandwich into peices of four, Riza thought and went to get a knife. Pulling the plate away from Envy, she began slicing the crust off in precise slices, then began cutting it in four squares. When that was done, she handed it to Envy and he began eating it happily.

When he started eating, she grabbed one for herself and began eating as well, taking slight pride in how well she made these.

After they finished eating, she rised their plates off and put them in the sink before going to let Envy play with Black Hayate some more. She was going to wait thirty minutes before seeing if he needed a diaper change.

Again, she remembered something Roy told her. He was still being potty trained so he wore a diaper but he would sometimes use the training potty.

She watched him play before going to a book and reading. As expected, the time went by fast and she picked him up. Ignoring his slight whine when taken from his 'new best friend' Black Hayate.

She changed him then gave him back to Black Hayate. Letting the two play until it was time for his nap, then at six where she fed him supper. Following the schedule, she let him do what he wanted for fourty minutes and then gave him a bath and sent him off to bed.

But of course, Envy stopped her from going, he looked away shly, "Ritha...can you read me a story?" He asked.

"The general reads you one before bed, doesn't he?" Riza asked and Envy nodded in confirmation. "Well, I don't really know any," She told him.

Envy smiled at her, "Muthang makes the stories up though," he pointed out.

Riza nodded, "Alright then," She said and knelt beside Envys bed as she began thinking of a story, "Once upon a time, there was a hot tempered and vicious dragon," She said as Envy watched her, "The dragon lived on a mountain and-"

"What's his name?" Envy asked, inturrupting the story.

She tilted her head, "What?" Riza asked.

Grinning, Envy repeated what he had just said, "What's the dragons name? He has to have a name, you can't not have names for characters," he pointed out.

Riza nodded and thought for a moment, "Once upon a time, there was a hot tempered and vicious dragon and he was named Jealousy," Riza said, smiling slightly as she named the dragon, "Jealousy lived on a mountain, overlooking a small villiage. The villiagers weren't anything special. But Jealousy was a very envious dragon. If there was something someone had and he didn't have one of his own, then he wanted it. The villagers had something that he didn't have, something he was very jealous of."

"The villagers had friendship. They had love and family, friends and people who cared about them and they cared about them. They had trust between them and no hatred for the others in the village," Riza explained, "Jealousy had none of that. He didn't have friends, not even the other dragons, his family, were his friends or held any love for each other. He envied the village because of that."

"So one night, Jealousy flew out from his cave and started to set fire to the farms of the village,destroying their food supply. He continued to do this every day, trying to bring anger and hatred among the villagers so they would lose their friendship. But that only seemed to make their bond grow stronger," She spoke and started taking a tone that helped a little suspense even though it wasn't needed, "His anger rising, Jealousy decided to go and attack the villagers, teach them to not make him so jealous, but, one the night he set out to attack, he was met with a surprsie."

Riza paused and watched as Envy squirmed under the blankets.

"What happened?" Envy asked, not liking how Riza stopped like that, "What did Jealousy find?"

Riza smiled and continued, "Jealousy was just leaving his cave, when he saw him. A young village boy, no older then ten. Standing at the mouth of his cave, a basket bigger then him beside him. Jealousy could only imagine the trouble it took the young boy to climb the mountain with that basket. He looked down at the boy and demanded what he was doing here."

"The boy, Riley, one of the fishermens sons, showed no fear to Jealousys anger. He was nervous, but not scared. He nudged the basket towards Jealousy, who removed the lid, surprised to find it full of fish. Turning to Riley, Jealousy asked what this was for, and do you know what Riley told him?" Riza asked Envy.

The sin shook his head no and Riza answered it for him.

"'An offering of friendship, between you and the village,' Riley said. Jealousy was struck with shock. The village was asking to be his friend? He wasn't sure if Riley was telling the truth, so he took Riley and flew down to the village where the villagers were waiting for them. As it turned out, it was true and they wanted to be his friend. The village held a banquet for them and Jealousy, who began helping repair the damage he had caused his new friends. From that day on, he no longer was in his cave, glaring with jealousy towards the village, but instead watching over his new found friends," Riza said.

In her opinion, it wasn't that good. She made it right on the spot and that usually wasn't that great, but Envy was satisfied with the story was was already drifting off to sleep.

Getting up, Riza turned to the door and shut off the light, "Good night, Envy," She said to the sleeping sin.

**Alright, day one of the Three Days of Parental!Riza/Envy.**

**I hope this was good, and that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please ignore any spelling errors or just any errors in general that I made.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Laaaaaaaate update, I apologize for that, but here's more Parental!Riza/Envy while Roy is away.**

**Also this chapter might seem a little rushed, it might not, it's all up to you guys if you think it was rushed or not. But, ignore that bit of rambling, haha.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"It should be easy this time, compared to the last time we did this," Riza said as she put Envy in the childs seat of the cart.

She was taking him shopping, so they would have more things for him at her house. Riza suspected that this wasn't going to be the first and last time Roy would ask her to babysit Envy for a few days, so she wanted to make sure she had things for him for whenever he spent time at her home.

This time it was expected to be easier since Envy knew what he liked, unlike the first time when she, Roy and Envy had gone shopping for Envy. Well, hopefully it would be easier, Riza wasn't pyschic so she didn't know for sure if it would or wouldn't.

"Lets go get the diapers first," Riza said, she still had two days until Roy got back and she wasn't sure if the few diapers she brought home form Roys home would be enough.

Envy pouted a little, "No we don't," He argued, "I'm getting potty trained."

Riza nodded, "Yes, but it's always better to be safe then sorry," she explained to him as she pushed the cart to the baby aisle.

She still remembered what brand they got last time so she got that one then got some wipes just in case, before leaving that section.

"Do you want some new clothes?" She asked him as she paused at the clothes area.

Envy nodded and reached for a black and green shirt which Riza put in the cart for him.

"You do like green, don't you?" She asked in amuesment.

"It's a great color!" Envy agreed.

The two then continued to browse through the clothes, finding nothing else that Envy wanted, so they only got that one shirt.

When they reached the food area, Riza knew this is where they really needed to be. She didn't have a lot of foods that would be considered foods that a toddler would eat, or well, that Envy would eat.

"Hey, Envy," Riza said as they paused in a section full of puddings, yogurts and such. "What kind of snack do you want?" She asked.

Envy examined the rows of food before pointing to one, "Apple sauce," He declared.

She picked up the box and nodded, "You like apples, I assume," She said with a soft smile, which grew a little when Envy gave her a wide grin and nodded.

"They're tasty!"

Riza nodded, "that they are," She agreed.

They spent five more minutes browsing before they went and paid for the items and went back to her home, where Black Hayate began playing wtih Envy.

Looking at the time, Riza began making dinner for Envy after that, the time went by fast.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to put Envy to bed. Telling him the bedtime story that she spent the day working on, in her head, and on paper.

It was a simple story about a toy soldier, wandering around a battlefield that was really just an alley of broken toys. It was looking for it's best friend, which happened to have been a stuffed dog. They dog was broken, had a large rip in it's side, but the toy soldier fixed it up, putting peices of old newspaper in to replace the missing stuffing.

It was supposed to be, to those who had more understanding, a synonym to an actually battlefield and a soldier taking care of a fallen comrade, but to the eyes of Envy, it was a story of loyalty to a friend.

The small boy snuggled into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Envy," Riza said as she got to the door.

"Nnight, Mommy," Envy mumbled as he fell asleep.

Riza blinked for a second, then smiled, amuesment filled her. Envy was calling her 'mommy', while he still called Roy 'Mustang', or in his case, 'Muthang'. It was funny how he was already giving her a parental title when she didn't spend as much time with the boy as Roy did.

But, it was sweet, nonetheless, it was sweet.

Roy was going to throw a fit when she tells him.

**We are nearing the end, which I want to let you know I don't think I'm going to do another Parental!Riza&Paretal!Roy/Envy fic for a little while, or at least one that focuses on that. (I have a Royai fanfiction idea which has Ed, Envy and Al as Roy's kids)**

**Speaking of future fanfictions, I still have a poll up on my profile for which fanfiction you want me to post next. Go check it out and post, so you get a say in which one I'll post next (Details and summary of each one is on my profile)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**For those who haven't figured it out, Envy is saying Mustang wrong on purpose by now. Thought I'd let you guys know that one, but Envy may be a toddler, he's still going to have a bit of his old bite to him, not as much though.**

**As per usual**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

"Muthangs coming home! Muthangs coming home!" Envy cheered as Riza told him the news.

Riza nodded, "Yes, he should be arriving here later tonight, and is supposed to be bringing an old friend," She said as she picked him up.

"Well then, after work that just means we're going to have to do something special for him," She told him as she put a light jacket on him, "It's going to be chilly out."

Envy nodded as he let her dress him then started playing around with a toy while Riza got her uniform on.

The soldier picked Envy back up as she started towards the door, "How about you and I bake him a welcome back cake?" Riza asked.

Envy grinned as he nodded his head in agreement as she carried him out to the car and strapped him into the childs seat before driving off.

She knew that Roy didn't take Envy to work with him often, but Riza didn't know who Envys' usual babysitter was and she didn't want to leave him with someone he didn't know, so she was going to take him to work with her.

When they got to the parking lot, Havoc was outside lighting a cigarette.

"Why are you smoking outside? Got into trouble?" Riza asked as she picked Envy up from his seat in the car.

Havoc gave them a smile, "Thought it would be best if I smoked out here instead of inside while Envy's here. Don't want him to get sick because of second hand smoke.

He reached over and patted Envys head as he said that, and Envy grinned at him.

"Roys coming back today, right?" Havoc asked as he leaned against the wall, "I'm sure your eager to see him," He laughed.

Envy nodded, "hope he gets here soon," He explained.

Riza gave the two a quick look before heading inside, "Well, I got paper work, so sorry Envy, but we will have to leave Havoc until he is done smoking for now," She said, ignoring the matching pouts both guys had as she carried Envy down the halls.

"Did Muthang tell you what time he'd be back?" Envy asked,

She shook her head, "He didn't," She told him as she put him in a portable play pen she had Fuery and Havoc set up earlier today. Along with him, she added a few of his toys and coloring books. Then she went to her desk a few feet away and set about completing her paperwork.

After all, unlike Roy, she didn't slack off at work, even when it was paperwork.

She ignored Envy's soft train noises as he played with that train he seemed to love so much. He would play with that for a bit then switch to playing with something else or coloring something, then go back to playing with his train.

Now and again one of the group members would come in to check him out and play with him, as it turned out he was to adorable for anyone to resist.

She didn't even look up when she heard the door opening and footsteps going towards Envy, it was probably Havoc or Breda, those two seemed to like hanging out with Envy the most.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The loud voice spoke out, breaking Riza of her concentration and she glanced up to see that she was wrong about it being Havoc or Breda or anyone from her team.

Alex Armstrong was kneeling in front of the play pen staring intently at Envy.

"I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD A CHILD!" He boomed out as he picked and held Envy in one hand.

Riza gave a nod, "He isn't mine, he's Roys." She said.

"AH! HE NEVER MENTIONED HE HAD A CHILD!" He said, clearly surprised.

Envy let out a slight whimper, clearly scared of the large man who was really to loud. His eardrums were going to be destroyed at this rate.

Riza, noticing the toddlers fear, walked up and gently took him from Armstrongs hand, "Actually, this is Envy, the homunculus. It's a long story but the Gate gave him a second chance as a human."

A fast and short version of what had happened, and she was sure that Armstrong coul assume that Roy took custody over Envy.

She ignored the tears that were falling from Armstrongs eyes as he rambled on about how 'beautiful' it was that a homunculus was given the gift of a new life and how it was great that Roy was taking care of him.

Instead of listening to him, she walked to her back and got a bottle of apple juice and a sippy cup. Setting Envy on her office chair, she poured the apple juice in the bottle into the sippy cup before handing it to Envy and putting the bottle back into her bag.

"You're taking care of him while Mustang is gone?" Armstrong asked and was earned a nod of confirmation. So he walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder, "You will make a great mother," he told her and walked away.

When he left the office, Envy looked at Riza.

"He was weird."

Riza nodded, "He's a little...excentric..." She said.

"He's still weird," Envy said, before returning to his apple juice.

xcxcxcx

It wasn't until later that night that Roy came home.

Envy, who had been playing in the living room as it wasn't yet time for him to go to bed, spotted him first and tackled Roys legs in a hug.

Roy laughed and picked up the small boy and gave him a hug, "Hey, Envy," He greeted.

"Hi Muthang!" Envy replied.

The soldier gave a laugh, "I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose," He said and received a cheeky smile from the toddler, "You are, aren't you?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Envy said smiling and hugging Roy.

Roy smiled then grinned, "Hey, Envy, where's Riza?" He asked.

"In her room working on some papers," Envy explained and tilted his head to the side, "Why do you need her?" He asked with that child like curiously.

Roy's grin grew, "Well, I have something special for her, do you think you can help me out with it?" He asked and leaned towards Envy when the boy nodded his head, and whispered what he wanted Envy to do.

"Think you can do it?" He asked, putting Envy down.

Envy nodded, "Of course!" He promised, watching as Roy headed towards Riza's room.

Just as Envy had said, Riza was working on some papers at her desk in the room and didn't notice at first when Roy entered until a moment after he stepped into the room.

"Oh, you're back," She said as she turned to face her superior officer.

Roy nodded, "Yeah," He said, walking towards her, "Hey Riza, we've known each other for a long time, haven't we?" He asked

"Yeah, when you started studying Alchemy under my fathers teachings," Riza confirmed.

Roy nodded, "Well, Riza, during my mission, I saw some things that really opened my eyes," he explained, a slight blush starting to form from his embarrassment, "I realized that life is short and lives can be taken without a moments notice. I've learned that it's best not to think of the risks sometimes and to go ahead and jump into it. So that's what I'm going to do right now," He told her.

"Roy, I don't think I follow," Riza said slowly but blinked in confusion when Roy knelt down on one knee.

He smiled gently at her, "This will clear it up. Riza Hawkeye, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riza looked at him in surprise, "Roy, I don't know, this is so sudden," She said, she hadn't expected to be asked that kind of question, and sure she had feelings for Roy and had a vague idea that he had some for her, but they never actually talked about them before. But now he was asking her to marry him?

She didn't dislike the idea, she was just caught so off guard.

"Well, look at it this way, marry me and you get to have Envy as your son," Roy jokingly offere.

Riza smiled at him, "Well, if you put it that way, how can I refuse?" She asked and leaned forward, brining Roy into a kiss, "So, yes."

It was at that moment that Envy walked into the room, a huge grin plastered onto his face as he carried in a wedding ring.

"A little late timing, En," Roy joked as he wrapped an arm around him, "You were supposed to come in when I proposed, but this is probably better."

Riza laughed, "Well, now that I'm Envys mother, the first thing I think we should do is get him a hair cute," She said watching as a look of horror filled Envys face.

**And I will be doing a special bonus chapter next but you can consider the main plot done.**

**Unless of course you guys want more chapters. From this point on, if you guys want some more chapters just say the word and I'll figure something out. But as I just said the story is done so any other chapter would just be bonus chapters I guess.**

**I apologize for the ending if you guys think it's lame.**


End file.
